La marchande de flammes et le cracheur de glace
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: C'était une belle matinée d'hiver, une de celles où l'air vif piquait les yeux. Emmitouflé dans une cape bien chaude, un homme avançait à pas lents, laissant des traces dans la couche de neige scintillante qui recouvrait le village...


**La marchande de flammes et le cracheur de glace**

C'était une belle matinée d'hiver, une de celles où l'air vif piquait les yeux. Emmitouflé dans une cape bien chaude, un homme avançait à pas lents, laissant des traces dans la couche de neige scintillante qui recouvrait le village. A ses côtés se mouvait une jeune sorcière qui sifflotait un air vieillot, l'air réjouis. Alors qu'elle tournoyait sous les flocons, sa chevelure flamboyante valsait autour de son visage enjoué. D'un geste, elle l'invita à entrer dans la danse. Son regard étincela lorsqu'elle perçut son hésitation.

Une seconde de trop, l'attention du jeune homme se porta sur le petit groupe de sorciers qui les observait un peu plus loin. La main virevolta jusqu'à sa joue et s'abattit en une claque cuisante. Hébété, il porta la main jusqu'à son visage et sentit la chaleur de la honte. Incapable de dire un mot pour la retenir, il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Paralysé au milieu du chemin, il la vit se diriger vers quatre garçons qui arboraient sur leurs chaudes écharpes les mêmes couleurs qu'elle.

Rouge et or.

Elle était la marchande de flammes. Les flammes qui chauffent et les flammes qui brûlent. Les flammes qui dansent et les flammes qui tuent. Lui n'était que le cracheur de glace. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait appelé une fois, alors qu'il l'avait blessé de ses paroles acérées une fois de plus. La fois de trop, avait-elle dit, des larmes amères dégringolant sur ses joues rosies.

Aujourd'hui, il était censé se racheter auprès d'elle. Il le désirait avec ardeur, mais comment faire ? Autrefois, il aurait su. Rien ne les séparait alors. Rien n'aurait jamais dû les séparer. Pourtant, alors qu'elle riait aux blagues stupides de ce benêt brun qui lui faisait la cour au bout du chemin, lui prenait la mesure de toutes leurs différences. Elle représentait la joie, la chaleur et l'humour lorsque lui ne ressentait qu'amertume, avidité et mélancolie. Nul doute que leur longue amitié touchait à sa fin...

Et voilà que la clarté de son sourire illuminait un autre que lui. Une vague de jalousie le submergea alors, d'une violence telle qu'elle le laissa haletant, à deux doigts de dégainer sa baguette et de laisser les pires maléfices se déchaîner sur son rival. Il se retint pourtant, conscient que la rancœur de la jeune femme éprouvait à son égard ne pourrait qu'empirer s'il agissait de la sorte.

Le sang du benêt brun ne coulerait pas sur la neige immaculée. Pourtant, il en mourait d'envie, réalisa-t-il avec effroi. Il en mourait d'envie, parce qu'il l'aimait à mourir. Le cracheur de glace aimait la marchande de flammes. Alors il refusa d'un signe de tête la compagnie de ses camarades vert et argent, redressa les épaules et sortit de son immobilisme. Il se joignit au petit groupe, ignorant les remarques acerbes que lui adressaient les quatre imbéciles et l'air surpris de la demoiselle. Arborant un masque de froideur, il saisit son bras sans douceur et l'attira à l'écart malgré ses véhémentes protestations.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, il attrapa le visage délicat de la jeune femme entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Il s'approcha tout près d'elle, posant son front contre le sien, si bien que leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer, murmura-t-il. Je ne serai jamais celui qui raconte des blagues et qui joue au Quidditch, celui qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend ni celui que tout le monde aime. Je ne serai jamais lui. Si tu me le demandes, je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Je danserai avec toi, Lily. Je me battrais pour toi. Mais si c'est un homme lisse, parfait et ennuyeux que tu veux, alors je ne suis pas cet homme là...

Il allait continuer sa diatribe mais un doux contact l'en empêcha. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Surpris, il lâcha son visage mais elle se serra contre lui. L'instant ne dura pas, l'étreinte prit fin et avec elle la douce sensation de chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Le feu qui pétillait dans son regard et la malice de son sourire acheva de le convaincre que son petit discours avec atteint son but.

Il avait conquis la marchande de flammes.

Un immense sentiment de fierté l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui, parmi tous les hommes. C'est à lui qu'elle insuffla la joie pendant des mois, des années. Ce fut lui qui eut le droit d'entendre les flammes qui dansaient dans sa voix, de lire l'amour dans son regard, de sentir la fougue dans le moindre de ses gestes et la grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il dû se battre, contre le mal, contre les ténèbres, contre ses propres amis. Ils vainquirent.

Ils vécurent heureux. Un jour, ils eurent un enfant. C'était un beau bébé, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux émeraude. Ils…

_-Severus ! Severus, mon ami, vous m'entendez ?_

Ils travaillaient à la recherche de philtres expérimentaux. Ensemble, ils s'attelaient à la confection de la potion tue-loup chaque mois pour son ami loup-garou. Lui ne l'aimait pas trop mais avec le temps, il avait fini par tolérer sa présence.

_-Severus ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel ! Cela n'est pas REEL ! Vous devez vous reprendre !_

Lorsqu'il allait mal, lorsque tout semblait sombre, elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'éloigner les nuages. Elle était étonnante, toujours si surpre…

_-SEVERUS !_

_L'homme sursauta violemment, semblant émerger d'un profond sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui, le souffle court, désorienté. La pièce était sombre. Un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune le secouait sans états d'âme, son front plissé de rides d'inquiétudes. Hagard, il laissa échapper un râle entre ses lèvres livides. Le vieux sorcier sembla instantanément soulagé. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna, le laissant reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait._

_Il était agenouillé sur un sol froid, face à un miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image de son fils dans les bras de son épouse qui riait aux éclats._

_-Lily… murmura-t-il._

_Le vieillard laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse. Lentement, il se détourna du miroir et observa le directeur. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient déborder de compassion._

_-Vous comprenez maintenant ?, dit-il avec douceur. Quoi que vous puissiez voir, cela n'est pas réel. Depuis combien de nuits venez-vous ici, Severus ?_

_-Je…_

_Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il voulut frapper le vieil homme, le battre de ses poings jusqu'à ce que son sang éclabousse le miroir maudit. Il ressentait tellement de haine, de rancœur et de tristesse qu'il pensa mourir sur le sol froid de cette salle sombre. Aucune chaleur ne viendrait plus le réchauffer – il était de marbre. Il était de glace et son cœur s'était gelé._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ? _

C'était une belle matinée d'hiver, une de celles où l'air vif piquait les yeux. Emmitouflé dans une cape bien chaude, un homme avançait à pas lents, laissant des traces dans la couche de neige scintillante qui recouvrait le village. Bientôt, il atteint le cimetière et tomba à genoux devant sa tombe. Celle qu'elle partageait avec l'autre, le benêt brun. Il resta là longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la neige recouvre sa cape sombre et que le froid le transforme en statut de glace.


End file.
